


In Between

by misura



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is their connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



It's odd and a little unusual and it starts with a kiss.

“Give that to Max, please?” Logan says but doesn't ask, not really - it's more like he's only making it sound like a request to be polite, to rob Alec of the excuse to be a jerk and refuse.

Alec has thought about kissing Max, actually, so he figures he might as well; if she doesn't like it, he can just point at Logan, shift the blame, maybe get a bit closer to her himself.

He doesn't quite expect her to kiss him back, let alone shove her tongue his throat like she's - well.

“That's my answer,”she says. “Tell him.”

Alec hasn't really thought about kissing Logan. The guy's handsome enough, sure, but also rather smitten with Max in a way that makes Alec want to bang his head against the wall (Logan's, not his) because it's all about pointless, longing looks and moping and feeling sorry for himself.

Still, when you're sticking your tongue down someone's throat, it can kind of change your perspective and, as these things go, Logan's a pretty good kisser. He's smart, too, not bad-looking.

(The next time Alec delivers a message, he decides to do a little embellishing, just to spice things up a bit. He suspects Logan and Max both know - they've drawn lines in their relationship, well before he came along - but they pretend ignorance, take what he offers.)

(It's odd and a little unusual but it works for them.)


End file.
